In general, an electronic device includes at least one printed circuit board (PCB), on which circuit patterns, connection pads, driving chips electrically connected to the connection pads, etc. are formed.
In general, in order to inspect the PCB if the driving chips are mounted properly, a shape measuring apparatus is used.
A conventional shape measuring apparatus sets a field of view (FOV) and inspects the FOV if a circuit device is properly formed in the FOV.
In order to inspect the circuit device exactly, the FOV in which the circuit device is mounted should be set exactly. However, an objection target such as a PCB can be warped or distorted, etc. Therefore, warpage or distortion should be compensated.
In order for that, the position of a pad in a FOV can be compensated by a compensation matrix generated by a feature object such as a curved pattern, a hole pattern, etc. In this case, the reliability of the compensation matrix is important. Therefore, a method of generating a compensation matrix, which is capable of improving the reliability thereof, is requested.